


Diluted

by WholesomeChristianContent



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pen is just a little bit drunk, Pen talking dirty, Piss kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, and Husk just being a huge slut tbh, especially in regards to Husk, he's just desperate for a drink, piss drinking, very brief mention of cannibalism, very heavy on the dub-con, who's suffering BIG from withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: It was hilarious, honestly, but Husk wasn't laughing.The feline was too focused on what Pentious had ambled into the casino's side alley for.*Husk is suffering from alcohol withdrawal and at that point he'll take anything he can get, even if it's secondhand from some guy's dick.
Relationships: Husk/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Diluted

**Author's Note:**

> [Look if two guys are gonna joke about drinking piss](https://youtu.be/iEEUabqGn5c?t=2109), I cannot be held accountable for my actions, besides, this fandom doesn't have enough piss kink and I'm disappointed.

_Fucking ridiculous_ is what it was. Cold turkey? Really? For a sinner that had been drinking every God damned day since he manifested in Hell? For a sinner that had probably never been completely sober in over fifty fucking years? And they just expected him to get through it, to continue on with his job, his _volunteer job_ , while surrounded by alcohol?

Fuck Charlie and fuck Alastor. 

Didn't matter if the Princess was just trying to help him, he didn't fucking need it. It's not like drinking himself into a coma every night could actually do any lasting damage. Her worry was misplaced and she was just wasting her time, energy and resources.

Alastor was only encouraging it because he was a cruel fuck, and he didn't care if Husk was one of his only friends. If he was suffering, that bastard would be there with front row seats and a bowl of popcorn to munch on. Or teeth, considering his cannibalistic tendencies.

The thought made Husk want to throw up, but he'd long since emptied his stomach. 

He stumbled on, not sure where he was, not sure if he'd even left the hotel. He was sure he hadn't, Alastor wouldn't have allowed it, his freaky little shadow things would have dragged Husk right back. But he was definitely somewhere in Pentagram City. Unless it was a hallucination brought on by his withdrawal. Could be either, could be neither, he was too sick to give a shit.

Buildings started to look vaguely familiar as he continued. Neon signs for pubs, bars and casinos coming into view, Husk could almost taste the alcohol in the air.

Maybe Alastor had allowed him to slip out, only to guide him towards temptation. He wouldn't put it past him. 

Or it was _all_ one of Alastor's tricks.

Whatever. Husk was desperate. He just needed a drink, just one drink, _a single sip_ at least. If he could just get away from the wall that he was leaning against for support, make it across the road without getting hit and-

He had no money.

A string of slurred profanity tumbled from his mouth at the epiphany. Of fucking course. He wasn't going to be able to get his paws on any alcohol without money, and he certainly wasn't going to be able to join in on any gambling that was happening.

_Fuck._

Fuck his life- his _afterlife_.

Fuck everything.

He slumped more heavily against the wall, scrubbed at his face with his paws. He felt like he could cry from the frustration and the stress, but his dehydration prevented that. It didn't stop him from heaving a sob, then growling at the way it made his head throb.

Then a loud noise caught his attention. 

The door to the casino across the road had swung open and crashed into the wall, and out slithered none other than Sir Pentious himself. 

The fuck was that snob doing out of his airship? And in a fucking casino of all places?

Pentious was clearly drunk. _Extremely_ drunk. His tail could hardly hold his torso up, and it swayed dangerously back and forth as he scrabbled for purchase on the brick wall beside him. Husk didn't even know if he could describe his movement as _slithering_ , it wasn't smooth at all, like Pentious had completely forgotten how to use his tail. 

It was hilarious, honestly, but Husk wasn't laughing. 

The feline was too focused on what Pentious had ambled into the casino's side alley for.

One hand was placed on the wall for balance, the other was somewhere in front of him. Husk couldn't see where exactly with the snake positioned as he was, but it was obvious what he was doing.

He was pissing against the wall.

Husk didn't stop to think, he just moved. Lurched away from his own support wall and ended up darting across the road on all fours. 

It wasn't a cool, fresh pint, but he'd settle for what he could get.

Sir Pentious hissed in surprise, hood half flaring when Husk grabbed him, but he didn't fight. Only watched curiously as Husk's knees hit the ground, winced in sympathy at the _thunk_ and fisted handfuls of fur as a paw grabbed his dicks.

 _Dicks_. Plural.

Husk didn't spare a second to marvel at the strange sight, only growled up at the snake, "Why'd th' fuck ya stop?"

Pentious blinked at him, "Pardon?"

Fuck, Husk was too damn thirsty, his patience nonexistent, "Piss already! Fuck's sake-"

Pentious swayed in place, taking a moment to process the request, and when it finally clicked he was hissing a soft _'Oh'_ and thrusting his hips forward.

Husk didn't have a chance to prepare, the hot liquid hitting him square in the face, the smell of it strong and the taste even stronger. It soaked his fur as he scrambled to squash both cocks together, get both tips into his mouth so he could swallow down every drop.

It wasn't a good taste, far from it, but there was an alcoholic hint to it and after days without a single drop to drink - or was it weeks? Months? Fuck knows, he'd quickly lost track of time - it was pure Heaven. He found himself closing his lips around the cocks, sucking hard, like he could make Pentious piss faster that way.

His efforts only earned him another buck of the snake's hips, forcing those cocks further into his mouth, stretching it far too wide. He drew back, coughing and spluttering, the last few drops that Pentious had to offer wasted as they landed on his fur.

A death glare was sent the snake's way when he was done, and he had the nerve to look sheepish about it.

"I'm sssorry..."

"Save it." Husk snapped, wiping his face with the back of his paw. He couldn't resist giving it a sniff afterwards, then laving his tongue over the wet fur. Then he did the same for his sopping wet chest fur, and as much of his face as he could reach.

Jesus Christ, he must have looked pathetic to Sir Pentious in that moment. Wouldn't that be an amazing story to tell if he sobered up enough to remember it in the morning? _Hey, you know the great Husk? Sidekick to the Radio Demon himself? I had him on his knees last night, choking on my piss. You should have seen him! Ha!_

He couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed about it, not when he craved more, not when he was hoping that Pentious would feel the need to go again real soon. 'Cause _fuck_ it was helping, as much as he hated to admit it. It couldn't compare to the real thing, but it was close enough and he hadn't felt that good since Charlie had cut him off. Husk savoured it while he could, who knew when he would get a chance like this again?

He stopped his grooming when a shadow loomed over him and he froze, for a split second thinking this was all Alastor's doing after all. But it was only Pentious, leaning close and crowding him against the wall.

The serpent flicked out his forked tongue and scrunched up his face, "I would have expected a ssstunt like that from that _whore_ you assssociate with, but not _you_..."

"What're ya tryna say, huh? That I'ma whore too?" Husk snarled, leaning back on his ass to give his old knees some relief.

"It dependssss..." Pentious said almost conspiratorially, leaning just a tiny bit closer. He suddenly seemed a lot more sober than he had been a few minutes ago and Husk wondered if it was all just an act. "What iss your reassoning for doing... _that_...?"

Husk glared at him, didn't bother to beat around the bush, "I'ma fuckin' alcoholic who's been deprived of alcohol. Can't buy anythin' without money, so-" He shrugged, "settled for the next best thing."

"I'm sure there were other wayssss..."

"Well it's too fuckin' late now, ain't it? You wouldn't understand anyway."

Pentious didn't say anything to that, just watched him with silent curiosity, and Husk watched right back, scowl still firmly in place.

After what felt like forever, Pentious finally spoke up again, "I think I'm ready to go again."

Husk's breath caught in his throat at the confession, and his tail began to sway behind him from the anticipation. 

Sir Pentious grinned at him, revealing fangs that were far too long. "If you want it, beg for it."

Husk opened his mouth to tell the serpent to go fuck himself, but he stopped before he could get a single sound out. 

_Such a slut. He'd do anything just for a taste of booze._

He heard the words so clearly, though they were only a figment of his imagination, and why the _fuck_ was it sending heat straight to his groin?

"Desspite what you ssseem to think, I can't hold it all night." Pentious purred, claws reaching out to gently rub at Husk's ears, ignoring the way they flicked in irritation.

Husk realized he wasn't wearing his tophat then, that he must have dropped it somewhere, but that wasn't important in that moment. " _Please_." He snapped.

"Please, what?"

_You could see him fighting it, but he was just so desperate. It was pathetic, really._

The humiliation was making the feline's face burn under his fur, he wouldn't be surprised if he looked pink. He swallowed his pride. He'd already drank the serpent's piss straight from his fucking cocks, he couldn't sink much lower than that. 

" _Please_ , let me drink your fucking piss again, _sir_."

"That'sss more like it." Pentious purred as he straightened up, wobbling just a tiny bit. He repositioned them so he was leaning with his back against the wall, and Husk was kneeling in front of him, straddling a section of the snake's tail.

Sir Pentious's two cocks stood proud just inches in front of Husk's nose, hard and leaking. 

Husk licked his lips, looked up expectantly.

"Open your mouth for me."

The cat did as told, fidgeting impatiently.

Pentious took his cocks in hand, gently fed them into Husk's mouth, breath hitching as they rubbed against that sandpaper tongue. "Try not to sspill anything thisss time."

Husk's glare wasn't intimidating with his mouth full, but that didn't stop him trying. He lifted his paws to clutch at the serpent's hips, claws digging into smooth scales in a way that clearly conveyed _'hurry the fuck up'_.

 _He was so eager, so impatient. He just couldn't wait, so_ thirsty _, never seen a prostitute act that way when they're getting_ paid _for it._

The bitter taste of piss surprised Husk when it flooded his mouth, but he didn't spill a drop, greedily gulping it all down. His eyes slipped closed and his tail swayed slowly behind him, his grip on scaled hips relaxing.

Sir Pentious let out a small sigh, claws lightly kneading at Husk's fur as he relieved himself into that willing mouth.

It was over far too quickly and Husk couldn't stop the whine in the back of his throat at the disappointment. He cracked his eyes open, met Pentious's half-lidded ones. The snake didn't pull back, and neither did Husk, only sucked gently at what little he could reach of Pentious's cocks.

Shit, was Husk really about to do this? Suck off one of Alastor's biggest enemies? Well, it was his fault he was there in the first place, and it's not like Husk was giving the serpent some kind of top secret information. Besides, he owed Sir Pentious one didn't he? For enabling him?

 _He gave me a blowjob after too, can you believe it? Angel Dust is expensive, but all you gotta do to get Husk to drop to his knees is just_ hint _at the promise of alcohol._

And maybe Husk actually _wanted_ to. 

Husk pulled off the cocks with a wet pop and licked his lips before ducking back for more, taking the one on the left into his mouth while he closed his paw around the one of the right. He sunk down about halfway before Sir Pentious rolled his hips forward, burying it the rest of the way.

The feline was proud of himself for not choking, and he quickly got to work, bobbing his head on the one in his mouth, working his paw on the other one.

Sir Pentious didn't seem at all bothered by the change of events, hands roughly grasping at fur to hold Husk in place as he rolled his hips again. His tail writhed between Husk's legs, pushing up against his fluff covered crotch.

Husk pushed right back, enjoying the feeling of his fur against the scales. He could feel the arousal building, and he didn't fight it, certain the snake already had a low enough opinion of him, getting off to drinking piss wasn't going to make it any worse.

_What a perfect little whore he was, letting me fuck his face without a single complaint. Little freak even humped my tail! Who'd have known that Husk could be such a needy bitch?_

At least Husk only had to deal with the voice in his head, if Pentious actually said any of those things to him, he'd lose it. 

"You take thiss ssssurprissingly well. I never would have guesssed that Alassstor'ss friend would be sssoo... _eager to pleassse_."

Husk choked and pulled away, his hips stuttering in their steady grind against Pentious's tail. 

Well there goes that.

When he'd caught his breath, he growled, "If you're gonna call me a bitch, just call me a bitch."

The statement caught Sir Pentious off guard, but he recovered quickly, "Do you... really want me to?"

"Yes." Husk answered immediately, because apparently he fucking enjoyed degredation in addition to drinking piss, and he might as well make the most it while he could.

Pentious bucked his hips forward, nudging the tips of his cocks against Husk's lips, smearing precum against them, "Then get back to it, _bitch_."

Husk obediently opened his mouth and allowed the serpent to roughly drag his head forward, forcing his right cock in to the root. The feline couldn't stop his moan at the treatment, didn't _want_ to stop it. He wrapped his paw around the neglected dick and patiently waited as Pentious began to thrust his hips, slowly at first, then picking up speed when Husk didn't fight it.

"Look at you. You've fallen ssso far. Would your friendsss at the hotel approve of thiss? Would they be disssappointed in you?"

Husk squeezed his eyes shut, reached his free paw down to keep Pentious's tail still as he thrust against it, his own cock having revealed itself to leave sticky wet trails on scales. His face _had_ to be pink by that point, there was no way it could burn that much without it showing, but the snake didn't react if it was.

The snake stopped with his cock buried as far as it would go, looked down at Husk with a devious look, "You're too good at thisss. I think if you asssked, Valentino might even consssider you for hiss ssstudio. Felinesss are popular, aren't they?"

Husk whimpered, claws digging in as his hips stuttered. It was such a backhanded compliment and it hit him in just the right way.

Sir Pentious grinned, his claws stroking through thick fur gently, almost reverently, before he gave it another harsh tug, pushed his cock impossibly deeper, "I'm getting clossse, kitten, where do you want it? Do you want to ssswallow that too? Or should I pull out and paint that incredible face of yoursss, hmm?"

Fuck, Husk wanted both, could he have both? Pentious had two cocks, it was possible.

"I can tell what you're thinking, kitten, and the ansswer isss no. Pick one or the other, don't be greedy."

Husk fluttered his wings in irritation and tried to pull away, but he couldn't resist getting a few more licks in, delighting in the hiss it earned him.

"On my face then." Husk decided, closing his eyes and opening his mouth, just enough to stick out his tongue. It'd be an absolute bitch to clean up, but whatever. He could feel Pentious moving, knocking his paw away to get his hand on himself, tail pushing up roughly against Husk's crotch to provide him with friction.

It didn't take long for Husk to start approaching that edge too, and that's when he heard a deep groan from the snake above him, soon followed by streaks of cum splashing against his face, sticking in his fur and the feathers of his eyebrows. Twice as much as usual, thanks to the snake's twin cocks, and maybe it was a mistake to ask for a facial, but it was too late to change his mind. He swiped his paw over his eyelids before he opened them, clearing away any cum. He began to lick it clean as he looked up at the serpent.

Sir Pentious was slumped against the wall, chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths as he watched the feline. "Well?" He asked, "Are you going to take care of yourssself?"

Trying to get rid of him. Of course. Why would he want to keep Husk around?

Husk reached a paw down, but Sir Pentious grabbed it, then the other one, stopping him. 

"A ssslut like you should have no trouble getting off without the usse of their handsss." Pentious hissed, wriggling his tail for emphasis.

"Bastard." Husk hissed right back, but fine, whatever, he'd hump Sir Pentious's tail until he came and then he'd take the walk of shame back to the hotel.

Except that quickly proved to be a difficult task because sure, the friction was great and the rough drag of the barbs on his cock against scales was amazing, but it just _wasn't enough_. He grew frustrated quickly, felt the humiliation burn at his face again.

"I can't..." He admitted quietly, trying to pull his paws free of Pentious's grip.

"A shame." Sir Pentious said, failing to sound sympathetic at all, "Unfortunately for you, I don't touch _filth_."

And fuck, okay, yeah, that did it. How in the Nine Circles was Sir Pentious even able to do that? He always came across as stuffy and stuck-up, prim and proper, yet when he got going, Husk discovered he had _quite_ the mouth. Combined with the sudden movement of his tail again the cat's crotch, it was almost too much.

Husk cried out, claws digging into his palms as he pushed back against Sir Pentious, white standing out so starkly against the black.

Sir Pentious let Husk go and the cat almost fell to the ground, feeling far too weak to hold himself up. The snake began to slither away and Husk thought he'd just leave him, but a hand reached out for him, pulled him to his feet. "It wouldn't be fair of me to leave you like thisss." Pentious said, "Come. I'll get you a proper drink."

It might have been a trap, Husk was the best friend of Pentious's archenemy after all, but he was exhausted, was still feeling the effects of withdrawal and well, Pentious was offering him a free drink, so how could he say no?

Pentious half carried Husk back to his ship, through shining metal hallways and into a grand bathroom. He was left to enjoy a nice hot bath, with a bottle of red wine all to himself, and though it wasn't his first choice for a drink, it was still a relief. 

He was dropped off sometime later near the hotel, with the assurance that he was welcome back any time for a free drink. Or, maybe not _free_ , but he wouldn't have to pay cash at least.

Husk was quiet as he opened the front door of the hotel, was sure he could thank his cat form for the silence he moved with.

That didn't stop Alastor from tapping him on the shoulder to make him stop dead in his tracks.

"Did you have a nice night out, Husker?" The Radio Demon asked with a knowing grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have more in me, who knows, guess we'll find out.


End file.
